Death Singer
by Enter
Summary: Well hi. This is my first fic. It's the story of a freshly awakened forsaken warrior, Renbato, my warrior, and his adventures in Azeroth.I DONT OWN WARCRAFT blizzard entertainment does. note: this story has been merged with A Mage's Tale: Book One
1. The Awakening

Cold. It was all I felt. Slowly my eyes opened. Raising my head a fraction, I inspected my surroundings. I lay sprawled in a corner of some kind of stone chamber. At the opposite side of the dark room were a flight of stone stairs. I managed to stand and started to stagger toward them. They seemed to go on forever. After what seemed years I reached the top. Finally looking up I gazed upon my new surroundings. A dark, misty forest and a hooded figure wearing a billowing cloak and holding a lantern. He must have heard the sound of my footsteps then for he turned around to face me. Terror gripped my heart. The figure under the cloak was no more then a skeleton covered with a thin layer of bleach white flesh.

"So…you've finally awakened…hehehe…I was about to burn you along with all the others." His voice has deep and raspy like sandpaper.

"..what?... what do you mean…?" I managed to say

The man let out a cold laugh and pointed to a small puddle in front of me. I looked down into it confusedly and felt fear's cold grasp gripped my heart yet again. The state of my body exactly matched the travesty of a man laughing before me. My eyes were gone. In their place were two bright yellow orbs of ghostly light that shone through my long scraggly hair that hung in an ebon curtain over my face. I was naked but for a pair of ripped, ragged pants. I stumbled back, gasping in shock at seeing this monstrous image in the water.

"Get used to it lad….." the man said

"w-what am i?" I croaked

He replied with one word. "Forsaken"


	2. Shadow Priest Sarvis

I walked down a small path that led from the crypt I had awakened in to a village down in the valley. The cloaked man had said it was called Deathknell and I was to go there to find answers.

"_Speak with Shadow Priest Sarvis in the chapel at the base of the hill, he will tell you more of what you must know_." he said.

Tripping through Deathknell's gates I saw that the town's entire population was made up of people, no, **creatures**, like myself and the cloaked one. They all seemed to have been expecting me. A few murmured a word of welcome as I plodded towards a large church at the center of town. The rotting wooden doors creaked and squeaked as I pushed them open. Inside seemed to be a council of sorts and at the head stood and imposing figure clad in black robes.

"I… was sent… to you for… answers…….you…. are Shadow Priest Sarvis…is that correct?" I muttered, I was still getting accustomed to my rotting vocal cords.

"Indeed, young sir. Come over to where I can see you better, my vision is not as good as when I was alive and we have much to talk about" he gestured towards a chair near his podium.

I complied with his request and sat down in the proffered chair. And so we talked. He told me about a great war in the land of Azeroth between the mortal races which were orcs, humans, trolls, tauren, and the elves, dwarves and gnomes; and the undead scourge, lead by the lich king and his evil lieutenants…the Nathrezim. He told me of how any mortal affected by the scourge's dark plague died and became a crazed undead soldier for the Lich King's army. Eventually some of that bloodthirsty army regained their will and consciousness. These brave souls broke away from the scourge and fought them with everything they had.

"We are these freedom fighters" Sarvis said "We are the ones who must vanquish the scourge! We are the ones who must bring order and justice back into this shattered world! It is our destiny!" he finished passionately

"Now….tell me about yourself…" he said, staring intently at me. I wracked my undead brain for information about myself…and nothing came. If I had ever had memories, they were now gone. However one word popped into my head.

"Renbato. My name is Renbato" I whispered

"Nothing else?" inquired Sarvis

"Nothing" I replied

"Amnesia…heh…it is quite common among the freshly awakened Forsaken. If you wish, you can fight along side us in the stand against the scourge. In time you may even regain you memory. Now tell me….are you with us?"

"Yes."


	3. The Test

"**_yo!"_** Renbato's thoughts.

Anyways...on with the story!

I left the church and walked purposefully to a larger building just across the street. Sarvis wanted my combat abilities tested if I was to join the ranks of the Forsaken. I was to meet with the resident warrior trainer of Deathknell, Danal Stern. Upon entering the building I saw that that it had quite a large interior with many chairs, a table or two, and a roaring fire-place. In the back stood an armor-clad Forsaken wearing a long rusty sword and a grim smirk. The characteristic look of someone who had seen too much blood and carnage. I guessed that he was Stern.

"Another recruit eh?" he growled

I nodded

"Well then let's get started….Prepare yourself!"

He took an old looking broadsword off the table in front of him and tossed it to me. I caught it deftly. If I had been a fighting man when I was alive, then it seemed that any battle skill I had possessed had abandoned me with my memories. I knew that this fight would be quick. I had no chance.

"Lest begin then! RAAAUUGGHH!" He flung himself toward me with such force that the table in front of him actually shattered as he continued his furious charge. It was then that I realized that he was willing and able to kill me. I could see it in his yellow eyes.

**_I can't die here…if I die…I'll never find answers!"_** I thought in panic

In a feeble attempt to save my mockery of a life, life I raised my blade and swung heavily at the incoming blur.

"CLANG!" He rammed his blade into mine, effectively knocking it aside. He then followed through with a savage uppercut to my jaw. I was thrown back at least ten feet and smashed into the wall of the building with a resounding "SMASH!"

The blow knocked me silly for a few moments. I looked up confusedly and saw him standing over me looking disgusted. He sheathed his sword.

"Pitiful…..You lack everything required to fight the scourge. Your hand-eye coordination is pathetic! You move slower than a limbless sloth! And your physical strength is abysmal! Why even try to defend yourself when your skills are obviously nothing compared to mine fool?" He roared.

My eyes narrowed in shame.

"However…"

I looked up at him.

"If you hadn't tried…you would be dead. In the end it was your will to protect your life that saved you. Perhaps there is some hope for you after all…but be warned! It will require months of harsh training. You might even die completing it. But I will shape you into a proud warrior of the Forsaken and of our monarch…The Dark Lady. Do you object?"

" No sir" I answered, getting to my feet.

"Then tall me your name ward." He said

"Renbato"

"Well then Renbato, I hereby take you on as a disciple of The Deathguard…the Forsaken elite. Now! Pick up your sword and fight!"

"Aye!" I cried and rushed him. Blade held high……..


	4. Years Later

FINALS SUCK!...sorry for the long wait…………anyway………yay summer!...

And so I was trained. Trained in the shadows of the Tirisfall Glades for three years. In that time I came to be feared as one of the deadliest swordsmen among the Forsaken. To the populace I was a defender of the people…to my enemies….I was a nightmare, slaying with ferocity and without mercy. My accomplishments were numerous.

The slaying of Maggot Eye, a wicked agent of the scourge, and his gnoll army

The execution of Ulag the Cleaver, a vicious scourge officer

The bringing of peace to the tortured Agamand family, who were driven mad by the undead plague. Peace through death.

And the slaying of hundreds of scourge and scarlet warriors

However, even in all my glory I was troubled. Always I felt a feverous rage blazing under my dead skin. It was this Insatiable fury that drove me to battle with such ruthlessness. After each skirmish I gaze upon the dismembered bodies that lie at my feet and feel the same sensation of giddiness that only a kill can bring.

True. When it comes to killing…I have no hesitation whatsoever. In these bloody years I have learned one thing about life. It always ends, sometimes in the worst ways.

Panic. Utter panic is all that Captain Rell of the Scarlet Crusade felt. The 175 soldiers under his command were being brutally slaughtered….by some sort of _creature_. The perpetrator was moving too fast to be identified as any race.

I grinned evilly.

Speeding through the ranks of confused soldiers I painted the meadow's grass red. Red with blood.

"SLASH!" The heads of three soldiers fell to the earth only to be joined by their bodies seconds later

I leapt high in the air, at least 50 feet above the terrified army. Then I fell into a speedy dive and crashed into the ground with an earsplitting "BOOOOOM!"

And the ground…exploded. At least half of the remaining army was thrown into the air.

Dropping my sword, I drew two shotguns from under my cloak and let the flying men have it.

"BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!"

Blood rained from the sky that day……literally. "Don't just stand there! KILL IT! KILL IT!" screamed Captain Rell, but it was too late, for I was already upon them. Blood flew. Men screamed. Limbless bodies fell twitching to the earth. Then…silence.

I stood knee deep in blood and bodies. My armor and cape were splattered with gore. I turned my head toward the shocked captain. "Your turn…." I growled

"STAY BACK FIEND!" He cried and drew his sword.

I disappeared and then reappeared behind him. I raised my blade.

"Goodnight."

"SLASH!"

The adventures of Renbato continues In "A Mages Tale: Book One" by Spyke90


End file.
